Now What?
by Pretty Purple Phoenix
Summary: Paige is not the motherly type. When a tragedy occurs, she has no choice. Wyatt, Chris, Peyton, and Prue are now her responsiblity. How will everyone get through the pain, the saddness, and the power?


Chapter One: Homecoming

Phoebe and Paige walked through the front door of the Halliwell Manor together. They had just come from exploring downtown San Francisco. The sisters had come home for the weekend to visit their oldest sister, Piper, who still lived in the Manor.

Phoebe and Jason Dean lived in New York City with their fifteen year old son, Andrew. The _Bay Mirror_ had spread worldly and had buildings in San Francisco, New York City, London, and Tokyo. Jason was running the paper with his wife, who was still writing for "Ask Phoebe".

Paige Matthews was living in Denver, Colorado, by herself. She had decided it was time to leave California, and her friend, Glen Belland, was going to climb the Rocky Mountains to take a break from his usual adventure. Paige was finally able to be herself once again and accompanied him. After climbing the Rockies, Paige stayed in Denver and decided to reclaim her job as a Social Worker. Working with kids was what she was good at since she was able to help them stay on track and out of unhealthy homes. Paige loved working with the children, but never wanted any of her own.

As the youngest Charmed Ones walked further into the house, Paige's voice trailed off at the sight of her older half-sister and her brother-in-law. Piper was sprawled out on the stairs, while Leo was lying in the middle of the walkway. Both sisters stood frozen in their tracks, too stunned to advance forward.

Jason walked through the door behind the girls moments later. He noticed the sisters had stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe took a step to her left so that her husband could see what was "wrong".

Jason was silent for a minute and then whispered, "How…how did this happen?"

"We aren't sure. We just walked in and they were…they were…," Jason cut his wife off by wrapping his arms around her.

Paige finally regained movement in her legs and walked up to Leo first since he was the closest. As she moved further into the house, she noticed something black sticking out of the whitelighter, "Oh. My. God."

"What is it, Paige?" Jason asked.

"Darklighter," she answered in monotone.

Phoebe got out of Jason's touch and ran to her brother-in-law. As soon as she touched Leo, she was hit with a premonition.

_The witch put her hangs up, but the demon would not blow up. As if that wasn't bad enough, dark lights entered to form into a Darklighter. He pulled out his crossbow. The witch attempted to freeze the demon. She was too busy to notice that her husband could not orb. An arrow was loaded into the bow. The demon took an athame from his pocket. The Darklighter took aim at the helpless whitelighter. The witch was cornered at the middle of the staircase. The poisonous arrow shot through the air. The athame escaped his hand. They tried to get away, but it was too late._

The next generation of Warren witches was all at Golden Gate Park. The boys were throwing around a football while the two sisters were sitting on the green grass. This was one of the few times that everyone was together. Andrew was in New York City with his parents. Peyton never really hung out with her siblings. Prue tried to be with her big sister, but Peyton didn't want to be with her 12 year old sister. The boys had basketball together, which seemed to be their only similar interest. Wyatt has his eyes on his sisters, but nothing more. He preferred football and basketball to family. Chris and Prudence were semi-close. If she wanted to do something, she always went to him or her mother.

Peyton was watching the clouds when her oldest brother's voice cut through her train of thought. "Let's go back. It's getting late."

Prue got off the grass. Drew came over to Peyton, extending his hand. She saw it, grabbed it, and let her older cousin help her up.

As the five-some turned onto Prescott Street, the mood around the group was peaceful and relaxing. The soothing of the park's air had calmed everyone down and made them hungry; they were ready for Piper's fabulous dinner.

When they reached the house, Wyatt noticed the front door ajar and wasn't sure what to think. None of the children were prepared for the sight that lay ahead.

As the kids entered the Halliwell Manor, the air shifted around everyone. Phoebe's empathy kicked in and she turned towards the five.

Wyatt got angry, fast. Chris stood there, looking from one parent to the other, dumb-folded. Prudence's eyes started to swell up with tears. Peyton fainted, and Drew caught her from behind.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours when in reality, only a few minutes had gone by.

Peyton's eyes flickered open just as a warlock blinked into the Manor beside Wyatt. Excalibur appeared into the oldest's hands in less than a second. The warlock turned to the blonde-haired boy. The teen swung at the man as he stepped backward, dodging Wyatt and Excalibur. This routine kept up for a couple of minutes.

Paige was next to Phoebe and Jason. When her nephew and the warlock started fighting, Paige took a step towards the two. Phoebe put her hand out, trying to block her, whispering, "No. He's angry, Paige. If you try to get involved, you'll get hurt."

Paige stepped back and watched, ready to strike if needed.

The warlock formed an energy ball and threw it at Wyatt. Before Phoebe or Paige could even think about it, Chris telekinetically threw the ball backwards, hitting the warlock in the stomach. The oldest took his shot, slashing the evil being right in the chest, vanquishing him.


End file.
